1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet, and more particularly to a controlling seat structure for the faucet to be operated easily by changing a water flowing position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional faucet to supply cold water and hot water is designed in a double-handle or a single handle type. As shown in FIGS. 9 and 10, a conventional single-handle faucet comprises a body 10, a control valve 20, a locking member 30, a controlling member 40, and an outlet pipe 50, wherein the body 10 includes a chamber 101 disposed on an upper side thereof and a controlling seat 102 extending outward from one side thereof, the controlling seat 102 includes a first inlet 1021, a second inlet 1022, an outlet 1023, and two positioning holes 1024, all of which are fixed on an inner bottom of the controlling seat 102, wherein the first inlet 1021 and the second inlet 1022 are located at a same level line, the control valve 20 is secured in the controlling seat 102 of the body 10 and includes a lever 201 disposed on an outer side thereof to be rotated frontward and rearward so as to control water to flow outward or inward, and the locking member 30 is locked on the controlling seat 102 of the body 10 so that the control valve 20 is fixed, the controlling member 40 is fitted on the lever 201 of the control valve 20 and includes a handle 401 extending outward from one side thereof, the outlet pipe 50 includes a lower segment inserted into the chamber 101 of the body 10.
However, the first inlet 1021 and the second inlet 1022 of the controlling seat 102 of the body 10 are located at the same level line, so when the water flows out of the first inlet 1021 and the second inlet 1022 at an even quantity, the handle 401 of the controlling member 40 is located at a first position to stand upright, hence when rotating the handle 401 of the controlling member 40 rearward to shift water flow, the handle 401 is close to or contact with a wall A to limit a rotating space of the controlling member 40, causing an operating inconvenience without shifting the water flow.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.